New Purpose
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy and Jason were disowned by their fathers for a good-for-nothing son of Poseidon. Annabeth and Piper leave both of them for the new son of Poseidon, only a few Olympians and campers stay by the two. Percy and Jason decides to leave and Thalia who quit the Hunters, Nico, and Leo goes with them. a week until they were found by a girl named Mikari who shows them a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I, Poseidon, hereby disown Perseus Jackson and declare Danny Lien as my favorite son!" Poseidon said loudly. The Olympians, Romans, and Greeks were at a meeting and heard the whole thing. Everybody but Thalia, Jason, Leo, Nico, the Stolls, Clarisse, Reyna, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, and surprisingly Ares cheered at this.

Jason stepped up, angrily, he yelled "Seriously?! After all he did for you, you go and disown him for some weak little slime?!" Zeus stood up just as angry "Jason Grace, you do not talk to the gods in that tone! I hereby decree that Jason Grace is disowned and no longer my son!" That only brought more cheers throughout the room.

Jason stared wide-eyed at Zeus before he heard chuckling behind him. He looked behind him and saw that Piper and Annabeth were the ones chuckling. "Oh look at them! So pathetic, I knew Danny was the better choice!" Piper exclaimed and Annabeth nodded. "Piper?" "Annabeth?" Percy and Jason said at the same time. Everyone watched as the two girls went to Danny and kissed him on the cheeks making him grin widely.

The boys couldn't take it; they got up and ran to the cabin to pack up their stuff with tears rolling down their eyes. They faintly heard Thalia quit the Hunters. When they walked out and saw everyone who didn't betray them including the gods.

They all had frustrated faces Nico, Leo, and Thalia had bags with them. Nico stepped up and said "We are going with you and we will take no as an answer." The two only smiled and nodded.

Hermes cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, he had a sad expression on his face and said "I'm so sorry Percy and Jason, if I could blast off their heads, I would." They laughed lightly at that and some sadness cleared the air.

Hades then stepped up, "I wish you guys a safe trip, Zeus will most likely send the hunters after you so travel safely." The ones leaving nodded and gave some thank yous.

Ares glared at them, half heated and half of fondness. "You both are tougher than him, I know that much so don't dare die ya hear?" Jason nodded respectfully while Percy did something mature, he stuck his tongue out.

The Stolls, Clarisse, and Reyna stepped up next, the Stolls said "You guys better Iris Message us when you can you got that?! We will also pull pranks on Danny and those two if you want!" Percy nodded with a big smile and said "Do that, and make sure they have it bad."

Reyna came up and gave them all a hug which surprised all of them, "Shut up! It's a farewell and safe trip hug." She said indignantly and they all chuckled. Clarisse came up and lightly punched Percy in the arm and said "If you die Prissy, I'll make Hades revive you and kill you again."

Percy just laughed at her, once a daughter of Ares always a daughter Ares. After that the group started to head out of Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

/Time Skip: 1 week later/

They were all exhausted by the time they lost the Hunters for the 23rd time this whole week. They also had to kill monsters as well which made it even harder to survive, if it hadn't been for Apollo's help of diverting Artemis's attention they would've been dead by now.

"Percy, we are running out of food and water, if we don't do something, we will die soon." Nico said. Then a voice rang out "Who are you and why are you here?" They immediately whipped out their weapons and looked at their surroundings.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily and a person leaped out from a tree and they went into battle stance. The person leaped out and they saw that it was a girl that looked 13 with black eyes and bright red hair which ran down to her mid-back and had no armor on and only a bow with a quiver of arrows, a dagger, and a backpack. She stared at them, took the bow and drew an arrow and said "I'm Mikari, now answer my question or I'll kill you."

/Time Skip: After a long explanation/

Mikari was sitting on a stump and looked at them with a gentle expression and smiled comfortly at them. She stood up and dusted herself off and said, "Follow me, I bet you are tired correct? I will bring you to a safe place that you can call home if you wish."

They immediately followed her and started to ask about the place. "Where is it located?" Thalia asked her. Mikari looked at her, "Thalia correct? Well it is a magical place and that is all I can say at the moment in case of listeners." They nodded in understanding that she doesn't want this to be found by others.

"What's your last name?" Leo asked and immediately regretted it when her face became a sad look and everyone else looked at him like he was guilty of a horrible crime. "I don't have one, I was left at an orphanage with the only thing was a piece of paper that said 'Mikari' and they assumed that it was my name."

She paused before continuing, "I left because I was bullied and picked on for having weird hair. Then I was found by someone and I was taught many things and I made the place we are going to now. I have people there living in safety and everyone there are friends even if they argue a bit, it is nice place and I am happy that I can provide such a place for others."

When they were Percy and the others felt something hold them in place. "Hey Mikari! A little help?" She turned around saw them and said "Sorry, I forgot, you can only come in if you swear to an oath for precaution." They stared at her and nodded indicating that they will do the oath. "I, swear on Chaos that I will never betray the people inside, I will protect them when necessary, and I will never tell a soul from the outside about this place."

They repeated the oath they were automatically released and were able to move again. "Also you will be partially immortal, you can't die of old age and sickness, only with physical damage, and you can change your age whenever you want." Nico's eyes widened "Sweet!"

They continued to walk again, when they reached the place, they were awe struck at the place. It was so large and there were many houses and one castle in the center. People bustled around here and there while some chatted to others, but as soon they saw Mikari and the others they immediately bowed and said "Lady Mikari welcome back."

Mikari just sighed and said "How many times have I told you not the call me that?" They all giggled "Every time we do it." Mikari took off her backpack and the others looked at it "Have you gotten more food?" they asked her and she nodded "I'll go stock it for us later and come by if you want to help with dinner." The others nodded at her in thanks.

After a few more conversations they ended up at the castle called Life Castle and were immediately sent to go bath with a new set of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once they finished they met each other outside with Mikari waiting for them. They went to a room with people in hoodies waiting for them sitting on a rectangular table. But when they entered Nico was attacked by a girl that screamed "NICO!"

Nico fell on his butt and the girl's hoodie came off and that person was Bianca. Everyone but the people in hoodies and Mikari gasped in surprise. "B-Bianca? Is that really you?" Nico asked her. She just giggled and said "Nico, you grew so much! I missed having my little brother though."

Nico started to cry and hugged her. She patted his head and said "Now now, don't cry, come on, let's meet the others ok?" He nodded and let her go and everyone went to a chair and sat down, the people in hoods on one side, Percy and the others on the other while Mikari took the head chair.

Mikari cleared her throat and everyone looked at her "Ok, let's show your identities one-by-one, got that? Afterwards we can discuss other things and catch up."

The people in hoods nodded, one girl stood up and took off her hood, making the other side, Percy, Thalia, and Nico gasp, "I am Zoe, once a Hunter of Artemis, now a resident in the Life Castle."

Another one stood up and took off his hood causing another round of gasps from the same people "I am Luke, once a son of Hermes, now a resident in the Life Castle."

The next one was a girl and she took off her hood, "I am Silena, once daughter of Aphrodite, now resident in the Life Castle. By then everyone figured out it was probably someone they knew.

The last one was a male; he pulled off his hood and said "I am Beckendorf, once son of Hephaestus, now resident in the Life Castle."

Chatter started between the two sides once everyone was introduced. "Beckendorf!" Leo starred, "Are you serious?! I'm not dreaming am I?" Beckendorf chuckled at Leo and Silena piped up, "The one and only!"

"Luke!" Percy exclaimed "How are you dude?" Percy asked while giving him a fist bump, Luke laughed "Much better without a crazy titan in your mind." They started to laugh and make jokes at each other.

"Thalia, were you the one who lead the hunter after I perished?" Zoe asked. Thalia nodded then said "I remember your old English whatever happened?" Zoe shrugged and said Mikari helped me on that."

Everyone went hushed as they stared at the Hades children. "Bianca." Nico started with tears threatening to fall again. Bianca gasped mockingly "The great and mighty Nico is about to cry?! Everyone run for your life!" Everyone laughed hysterically at both of them while Nico pouted with a small smile.

Mikari cleared her throat and everyone turned to her and remembered she was there all along and started to blush. She saw them and started to laugh in amusement, "No no, it's ok! I loved seeing you guys catch up again. Now, I wanted to ask if there are loyal people who you would want to join us from your camp, and no gods or goddesses."

Jason nodded "There are some actually, they are Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Reyna. Also, can you get our animals, Blackjack the pegasus and Mrs. O'Leary a friendly hellhound." Percy stepped up "Can you get my mom and step-father Sally and Paul too? I'm worried about them."

Mikari nodded at him, "Very well, I shall go get them now, who wants to come with me?" Nico raised his hand and everyone but Mikari stared at him in shock, "What?' he demanded "If things get bad I can shadow travel us here." They nodded in understanding and Mikari stood up "We leave now, and Zoe, I trust you to show them around and have nothing die?" Zoe nodded, "Of course my la-" Mikari glared "None of that lady nonsense." Zoe nodded again and didn't say anything.

Mikari walked towards the door with Nico following close behind. When they reached the boundary of the forest Mikari stopped and said "Keep up with me of else you will get lost." Before Nico could question why she took off jumping on branches. Nico cursed and ran after her trying to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! : It is a short chapter, sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer for you readers.**

Chapter 4:

Zoe and the others headed out the door after the other two left. They were showed around the castle and it was so beautiful that would made Annabeth jealous. Then they went outside and were showed around and got to know so many people that would make brains explode.

"This place is so beautiful and peaceful." Thalia said with a smile, Zoe nodded "This place is safe for all living things, we are grateful for Mikari." Leo spoke up, "I'm wondering though, how are you alive? Aren't you supposed to be dead? No offense." Silena just giggled, "Remember when the Door of Death opened up? We all decided to escape and Mikari found us, Zoe was recruited by Mikari when we mentioned that she should live again."

"What do you eat here anyways?" Percy asked them. "Mikari cooks for us but once in a while different people do it for experience. We only eat plants but Mikari is a miracle and can cook, prepare, or make plants to taste like meat but a million times better than any other meat in the world." Bianca answered.

They started to chat about different things but they heard a roar behind them. They turned around and saw the Minotaur rushing at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nico's breathe was labored as he tried to dodge rocks, trees, and branches. Keeping up with Mikari was harder than expected. Suddenly Mikari stopped and he realized that they were already at Camp Half-Blood, only that they were behind trees.

Mikari tossed him a black hoodie "I know that it will be hot wearing that but we can't have people know it is you, I'll get Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, and Reyna. You get Travis, Connor, and Clarisse, Don't talk to people, let me do the talking, and avoid people just go to the target." Nico nodded, put on the hoodie. Mikari took a form of a 7 year old (btw, 6 years younger), and set off pretending that she was a new camper and set off with Nico.

The guards saw them and rushed over "Are you now campers?" Mikari nodded "Yeah! A nice mister told us to come here and a miss told me to do this when we found you." She brought out a tranquilizer and darted them before they could react.

"Go!" she told Nico and they ran into camp ignoring the stares of the oblivious people. Mikari spotted Reyna sitting in a recently built café. She snuck over and grabbed Reyna's arm making her jump. She turned around and Mikari moved her hand telling her to bend down, when she did, Mikari whispered in her ear, "I am Mikari, Jason told me to get you and a few others, please follow me." Her eyes sharpened in understanding and started to follow her.

Mikari and Reyna quickly got the other two and met with Nico and the others. "Who are you?" Travis and Connor asked at the same time. Clarisse elbowed them, "That's obviously Mikari you idiots, who else is a girl that we don't know of that is here."

Mikari raised an eyebrow at Nico while changing her age back to 13 and he shrugged "I told them so they won't ask questions later." She nodded, "Ok, let's go now so we don't get caught." They all nodded but before they could make it out, Danny and his group of 21 followers came over and walked to Mikari and grabbed her arm, "Well well, what do we have here? This chick is a beauty! Why are you with a bunch of losers like them?"

She kicked his shin and tried to get away but one of his followers grabbed her. "Hey! Let her go!" Travis yelled at him but they got caught too. Danny recovered and lifted her chin up, "A fighter huh? I like those one best." He said with a grin, but Tsumiki took out one of her daggers and stabbed the one holding her causing him to scream then grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it until they heard a sickening crack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Percy pulled out his sword and got ready to kill the Minotaur but Luke stopped him. "What are you doing?!" Percy yelled at Luke who looked completely calm. "Just watch" and the Minotaur stopped in front of Zoe and said "Tarner won't give me my teddy bear back." He said while crying, Percy, Thalia, and Leo were shocked. "He can talk?!" Thalia exclaimed, Bianca nodded and said "All creatures can talk here thanks to Mikari's special yet unknown power."

Zoe looked irritated and yelled out "TARNER! YOU BETTER GIVE BACK MINOTAUR'S BEAR OR ELSE I'LL TELL MIKARI YOU ARE PICKING ON HIM!" The ground rumbled and they saw a rather humongous Cyclops run towards Zoe with a rather very large teddy bear.

His face held pure terror when he stopped he turned to Zoe, "Did you tell her? You know she doesn't like people stealing stuff, don't tell me you told her!"

Zoe stared at him sternly "Give him back the bear first." Tarner gave Minotaur the bear and looked back at Zoe who grinned "She isn't here; she went to get more people."

Tarner's face was blank for a minute then it turned to rage then a huge relief, "Thank Chaos, I'm afraid what the punishment was if she knew." Percy, Thalia, and Leo stared incredulously at him, "You're afraid of Mikari? Why?" Leo asked.

Minotaur turned to Leo seriously "Mikari is very kind but when you do something bad, the punishment is horrible." Both Cyclops and Minotaur shuttered at the thought of the punishment. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Leo gulped because if she could scare those two then it must be really bad.

"Well enough about that, why don't we take a quick nap?" Silena asked. Every human nodded their head and went to go rest while the other two sauntered off. "Where are your rooms anyways?" Thalia questioned them.

"It's right next to yours, well its boys on one side and girl on the other. We are all neighbors in case we want sleepovers." Bianca explained.

"The neighbors and sleepovers were my idea!" Silena shouted excitedly. Zoe sighed, "Well we had to beg for a week for Mikari to join us but she is very busy and gets little sleep. She says she only needs to sleep an hour each night, I don't think that is healthy but she insists."

"Let's have a sleepover girls!" Silena exclaimed, "It would be fun and it's been a while since we had one because Zoe refuses and Mikari is always busy, Bianca is the only one who agrees." She pouted at Zoe who rolled her eyes at her then glared at Bianca who giggled a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny screamed out in pain and the followers let go of the others and tried to attack Mikari. She just dodged them and brought out both daggers and knocked out by hitting their heads and necks with her hilts.

Soon all 20 followers were knocked out in 2 minutes and Mikari didn't break a sweat. Danny scrambled back with his arm cradled in his hand and there was pure terror on his face and he screamed "MONSTER!" before he got up and ran away.

The others stared at her in awe and Clarisse pumped her hands in the air saying "Yeah! You go girl!" She just smiled and said "Let's go get Percy's parents and leave before the others come out to see the situation." They all agreed and ran down into the trees.

Mikari opened up a portal causing some jaws to drop, "Oh c'mon, you made me run when you could've just opened a portal?" Nico complained.

Mikari glared at him and explained what they would do, "We will go through this to get to Percy's parents faster but we must hurry, this much power will attract the gods, the faster we go the less they will find us." Nico made an 'o' with his mouth while the Stolls giggled at him. Clarisse glared at them which quickly shut them up, and then they quickly jumped in one by one.

They landed in Sally's living room causing Sally and Paul to jump. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sally asked Nico. Nico pulled off his hoodie and told Sally, "Poseidon disowned Percy and Zeus disowned Jason so some of us ran away and Mikari found us, she brought us to her place and we want you to come with us in case the gods do anything bad to you, you got to hurry cause the power in the portal here is strong and will attract the gods to this apartment right now." He said in a single breath and gasped for air after he said that.

Sally and Paul got up immediately and said, "We don't have much time right? Let's go!" Mikari nodded then informed them, "I will open a portal not far away from the place and you need to take an oath as well. I will gather your clothes later tonight so don't worry about personal belongings."

They all jumped in the portal once again and landed in the forest. Mikari once again told the oath and the others besides Nico repeated it. They dashed to the place once done because they heard loud lighting that was definitely from Zeus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Everyone was playing in Silena's room when the front door slammed shut.

"Mikari must be back with the others." Zoe noted.

"Let's go then!" Percy exclaimed and started to get up but Luke grabbed his arm, "Hold on Percy, Mikari will bring them to this room, don't worry man."

Just when Percy sat down again Mikari and the others came in. Everyone but Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary that is. "Where is Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked Mikari.

"Do not worry Percy, we got them, they are outside meeting people and creatures." Mikari assured him.

Percy automatically relaxed but straightened up again when he saw Sally and Paul. "Mom! Paul! You're ok!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I am honey. How about you? Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?" Sally said automatically went into mothering mode.

While Percy was answering his mom's questions, Clarisse, Reyna, Travis, and Connor got settled down and started conversations with the others. Everyone saw Clarisse scoot over to Silena a little bit but ignored it, although Beckendorf smiled a little bit at the affection.

"Ok then, I need to get dinner ready, let's go outside everyone." Mikari said and they shuffled out of the room and down the hall.

"By the way mom, where will you stay at?" Percy asked her.

"I'm staying in another house, I don't really want to stay in such a huge castle, no offense Mikari, and I just don't feel comfortable here."

Mikari nodded in understanding, "I understand Sally, I know some people like that so I hold no bad feelings toward you whatsoever, however, would you like a house nearby so Percy can visit you easier?"

Sally smiled happily, "If you can, I would like that."

Mikari nodded with a smile on her face, "Now then, Zoe, will you walk them over to the field? I need to go get the ingredients."

Zoe nodded at her, "Please follow me then." She walked over to a grass field and the others followed her. They got in one of the five lines that were already formed.

About 5 minutes later Mikari came in balancing about 15 containers on her hands and head. She set them down on the floor in front of the lines and brang out a remote with buttons on it. She pressed a yellow one and an outside kitchen slowly came out of the ground.

Once it came out completely people started to order and Mikari whipped out tools and plants and started to cook rapidly. Her braided red hair flied around but didn't touch anything. Her eyes were narrow and looked like she was in a trance.

She kept serving dishes at the speed of light; some dishes looked like it was made out of meat despite being all plants. Before they knew it, it was their turn to order.

"Uh, can I have a cheese burger and coke?" Percy asked sort of uncertain.

"It is the first time I heard this order, processing possible solutions…" Mikari said in a monotone voice which made Percy shudder.

"Is she like this when she does this?" Nico whispered to Bianca.

"It's normal here, she is just really concentrated." Bianca whispered back.

"Here is your order." Mikari said with her monotone voice again and Percy delicately took the dish and bottle like it was going to disappear. It looked and smelled like a cheese burger so he shrugged and took it and left to sit down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Percy bit into his cheese burger and his eyes widened. It was better than any cheese burger he ever had, nothing could compare to the taste of this burger.

"Looking at your face, I assume that it was better than any of the thousand cheese burgers you had?" Silena said with a smile.

"Is it really that good?" Nico asked, and when he bit into his chicken nugget a happy smile appeared on his face.

"Mikari is a wonder, she is good at everything." Beckendorf said.

"I'm not that good Beckendorf; you give me too much credit." Mikari said as she approached them with fruits in ¼ her plate.

"Mikari is that all you eat? You should eat more." Reyna said sternly.

"I can't eat any more than this." Mikari waved off as she plopped down next to then.

"You jumped around the woods, beat up 21 guys, and cook up a storm of food in 10 minutes which should be impossible, and you only eat that much?" Nico exasperated.

Mikari frowned, her black eyes held confusion in them, "That is not hard at all, in fact I do more in a day."

"She's a lost cause, leave her alone." Luke said then shrugged.

"I take offense to that Luke." Mikari huffed.

Suddenly she stood up, "I have to go, the gods are searching this forest and they are killing creatures to see if the creatures are people in disguise. I must safe the creatures and bring them here."

Zoe nodded, "Be safe Lady Mikari."

Mikari nodded, not caring about the Lady part at this moment.

"Zoe and Luke, you both will stay at the entrance to get creatures when they appear." she commanded and when the two nodded she took off.

Mikari jumped into the trees and closed her eyes. She felt a fox to her left. She silently jumped tree to tree without making a sound.

"Ares, he is targeting it." she whispered to herself as she spotted Ares with a rifle.

"Not if I can help it." she jumped down and in a blur to Ares's eyes, she snatched the fox and jumped from tree to tree again.

Once she was sure nobody would see her, she put the fox down. She mentally made a conversation with the fox and soon she felt him teleport to the entrance.

"Ok, I have to quicken my pace if I want to save them." she took a breath and continued at a fast pace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notice: I will be gone for 2 weeks but when I come back I will update.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Zoe and Luke were taking in as many animals they could on their own but every second at _**least**_ 15 animals come in. They were tiring fast.

"Call the others, hurry too Mikari is going at a fast pace and she is probably going faster now." Zoe commanded Luke.

Luke nodded and ran off to get the others.

"Lady Mikari, please finish soon, the amount of magic you are using will alert the Olympians soon." Zoe prayed.

After a minute of bringing the animals in the others came over in a rush.

"What do want us to do?" Reyna asked her.

"I need you, Bianca, and Beckendorf to have the animals take the contract, the Olympians will check the forest more than this time so they will live here. Once they take it, send them to the other side." Zoe commanded.

"Got it." The three said and ran over to the animals that were already inside.

"Luke, Thalia, and Nico sort them out by group when they come over." she told them.

"Ok Zoe." they said and went off.

"Leo, Travis, Connor, and Clarisse take the animals inside from the entrance." Zoe said.

"What about you?" Clarisse asked her.

"I'm going to help Lady Mikari of course." Zoe said as she the entrance.

"Stay safe Zoe." Leo said and started to take animals in.

"Of course." she scoffed then jumped into the trees.

' _Lady Mikari, I am going to help you, which side have you finished?'_ she asked mentally making a link.

' _Very well Zoe, I am almost done with the right side, Apollo Artemis, Hera, and Demeter is on the left side. Be careful. I'll come soon.'_ she heard Mikari tell her.

' _Very well Lady Mikari, see you soon.'_ she said and the link dropped.

Zoe jumped silently through the trees glancing around quickly. She spotted Demeter strangling a bird and cursed.

"She is going to kill it!" Zoe whispered.

She took out throwing knifes and struck Demeter in the forehead. Demeter fell to the ground and the vines dropped letting the bird go.

"She won't die but she will have to stay like that for a while." Zoe told herself and jumped down to get the bird.

She picked up the bird when she heard a voice.

"Zoe? It can't be you…Is it you?"

She turned her head to see Artemis staring at her in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Zoe stiffened as her former Lady stared at her in shock. They stared at each other silently. Artemis stepped towards Zoe and touched her face.

"How are you alive? Your constellation is still in the sky. Zoe I-" Artemis rambled.

"Artemis, I am disappointed in you, killing innocent animals." Zoe hissed and stepped back.

Artemis's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

"I am to protect the animals in the forest when commanded and you Olympians go and kill them as you please." Zoe said angrily.

That was when Artemis got angered, "You mean you are working for the powerful being that could kill us all?!"

"My Lady would do no such thing!" Zoe shouted.

"I'M your LADY Zoe how dare you betray me!" Artemis shouted back.

"YOU are not my lady any longer; I can't believe you would do such things." Zoe spat.

Artemis growled and pulled out two daggers, she was about to attack when something landed on her.

"Zoe! Quick! Run before the other Olympians get here they already felt your power rising here!" Mikari urged.

"Lady Mikari! What about you?" Zoe asked with worry.

"I'll distract them, I already got the animals to safety so go and help the others, I'll come as soon as I can!" Mikari answered and Zoe nodded before running away.

Artemis then quickly rolled over and pinned Mikari on the floor to get a good look at her.

Artemis growled, "So you are Zoe's new Lady then Mikari?"

"I am." Mikari answered calmly, not bothered at her predicament.

"How dare you take her from me!" Artemis howled and sent a beam of silver light to alert the other Olympians.

"I have not done anything to her, she chose her own fate." Mikari said a bit annoyed at the way Artemis was acting.

Then there were 13 flashes and the Olympians stood before Mikari. She mentally grinned as she plan was working quite well and Zoe should be at the barrier soon.

"Are you the powerful being we sensed?" Zeus boomed.

"Depends all mighty Zeus, I am sure there other powerful beings here after all." Mikari stated.

"There are more of you?" Athena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hmmm, I believe there is only one me which is here." Mikari answered.

Hermes grinned, "Good one!"

"Why thank you, I believe it is very good that I am only one, I rather have one of me then multiple running around for that would be horrifying." Mikari agreed.

"Not what we meant girly." Ares growled, "I know you are the one who took the fox, you're red hair pointed you out."

"Oh my, I thought that you didn't see me at all since I thought you are slow." Mikari said with fake surprise.

"You little-" Ares growled at her.

"ENOUGH! We will take her in Olympus for answers! Capture her now!" Zeus demanded.

"Oh Zeusy, I hope you know I won't submit so easily." Mikari huffed and threw Artemis off her.

She pulled out two swords and grinned evilly, "Come at me Olympians."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The Olympians rushed at her at the same time from different angles. Mikari just stay there with a wicked smile on her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Right when Ares and Athena was about to attack, she quickly jumped on Ares's shoulder and kicked off making Ares stumble into Athena who was too shocked to move.

"And I thought Athena was a smart god!" Mikari laughed as she danced around Demeter who was trying to make a grab at her using some vines.

She turned to Hestia who stood before her with calm eyes and bowed, "Hestia, pleasure to meet you, I had hoped we could've met on better terms seeing as the stories I heard from you are great."

Hestia's eyes softened knowingly, she knew Percy and the others were here, their hopes had once again appeared when they entered this area.

"I hope so too, maybe when we meet on better terms we shall have a good talk over some tea and snacks yes?" she agreed, not bothering to fight.

Mikari smiled brightly while the other Olympians gaped at her.

"This is the very being we need to destroy! I will not allow you to have a _'good talk'_ with _**tea and snacks**_!" Zeus roared.

Hestia quickly made a mental conversation with Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, also Aphrodite and Demeter who had joined their group, before they try to kill her.

' _She saved Percy and the others, do not harm her too bad.'_ Hestia blurted.

' _What? If she saved Percy and the others, why do we have to harm her?'_ Apollo asked.

' _Because Athena and Zeus will find it fishy that half of us don't want to kill her.'_ Hephaestus explained roughly.

' _Oh, ok, so harm her, but not too bad, got it.'_ Hermes confirmed.

They broke out of the conversation and proceeded to attack Mikari before anyone noticed their pause. Mikari was the only one to notice that half of them were having a mental conversation the way their eyebrows furrowed slightly.

She sighed; Athena was glancing at them so she needed to cover them, "Oh, what's this? Can you not capture me? I guess the Olympians really aren't that powerful if they can't beat a mortal like me!"

That did the trick alright.

"Ha! A puny mortal like you isn't a problem for us! I'll smash you down now!" Zeus scoffed as he raised his Master Bolt.

"Poseidon! Hades! If we combine our power, she won't even be able to go the Underworld and she would fade from existence!" he yelled.

Poseidon didn't hesitate to follow along and so did Hades with a bit of a sorry in his eyes as he looked at Mikari. Mikari just smirked happily and discreetly gave Hades a wink which confused the Underworld out of him.

"Oh! Can't defeat me without your brothers? I didn't know you were that weak Zeus!" Mikari taunted.

Zeus grew red in the face as he and the other two shot their combine power towards Mikari. She held out her hand and as if it was never there to begin with, the power vanished completely.

"T-That's not possible, how?" Athena gasped, the only one who could do that was…but he faded a long time ago! It can't be possible that he was still alive.

Mikari smirked once again, "Let me introduce myself as I haven't yet, my name is Mikari Flare, the only person alive who has Chaos's and Order's blessing, a regular mortal which I'm quite happy about thank you very much, my age, I rather not say but I'm definitely younger than the lot of you."

That made the others stop short, a blessing from Chaos and Order? That couldn't be possible; they faded long before the Olympians were even born, so how did this _**mortal**_ get such a blessing?

"By the order of the King of Gods! You must give the blessing you so unrightfully obtained to me!" Zeus said with crazed eyes, power-hungry for the great blessing of Chaos and Order.

"Um, how about, no?" Mikari said while rolling her eyes.

"Then you shall die and I'll forcefully take it from you!" Zeus said, raising his Master Bolt once again.

"You never did learn, I sorta feel like killing ya now." Mikari grumbled.

She raised her hand towards Zeus and a blast of purple appeared from her hand and attacked Zeus, knocking him onto his butt.

"That's just a little of what I can do, shall I show you my true strength?" Mikari asked.

Athena narrowed he eyes as she sneaked up on Mikari but was tackled to the side. The Olympians snapped their heads over to the figure above Athena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikari sighed.

" **Missed you so we came over to party."** two sync voices said.

The others came out of the shadows of the trees to reveal Percy and the others. Thalia got off of the raging mad Athena and went to the others and stood beside them.

"You took _**two**_ of my lieutenants?!" Artemis roared, "I will end you! You low life, sad excuse of a mortal!"

The demigods frowned at that and pulled out their weapons, ready to fight if necessary. Mikari waved them off and turned to look at them, Zoe and the other long-timed demigods knew that look.

"Everybody huddle! She's going to use her power!" Zoe yelled and everyone shifted together.

Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter were thrown in with them as well. Mikari chuckled as she saw Percy inching away from Aphrodite and leaning on Bianca for support to stay away from the love goddess as far as possible.

A blue barrier form around them and she turned to the remaining gods and goddesses who looked confused as to why more than half of them were with the others.

"Bye bye." Mikari said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are yo-" Zeus asked but was cut off.

A giant purple blast swept over the remaining Olympians who were absorbed into the blast. Once the blast dimmed out and completely disappeared Mikari popped the barrier around the others.

"What did you do?" Hestia asked as she looked for the missing Olympians.

"I absorbed them, they didn't fade, they were absorbed." Mikari said.

"If that's the case, the Olympus is gone, where will the rest of us stay?" Hades inquired.

"Simple, I will make a part for you gods, goddesses, creatures, in a different part of the forest." Mikari dismissed.

"I shall start on the plans now milady." Zoe said and took off with a grin.

"Everyone will help, and I mean everyone." Mikari gave a stern look to the people in front of her.

" **Of course."** they chorused.

"Good, let's collect materials shall we? The gods and goddesses, inform the others to come over here and explain on the way please." Mikari said with a bright smile.

Everyone nodded as they took off to do their part to make things better. Meanwhile, at Camp Half-blood so cabins has fallen, and is in chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Why did the cabin that represented Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Athena, and Hera fall?!" Annabeth shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

"How would we know?" a camper said with a shrug, it wasn't his cabin that had fallen.

Annabeth her dagger at the camper who barely dodged it. Annabeth growled as she tugged on her hair, why had her mother's cabin fallen.

"Annabeth, cool down." Piper said as she placed a soothing hand on the stressed blond.

"Calm down?" Annabeth growled before screaming, "CALM DOWN?! YOUR CABIN ISN'T THE ONE THAT SUDDENLY FELL DOWN! AND THERE ISN'T A REASON WHY! SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN PIPER!"

Piper looked hurt and Annabeth just realized what she did, "Piper I'm so-" "Shut up Annabeth." Piper interrupted anger was clouding her eyes, "Apparently I was never your friend, I try to help you and this is what I get, well guess what, I don't want to be your friend anymore, go find someone else to look after you."

Piper stomped away ignoring the shouts of apology from Annabeth. Campers looked at both of them weirdly but they were ignored by the two.

"Piper!" someone called out and Piper growled, she was not in the mood for talking; he turned her head towards the voice to see Castor and Pollux running towards her.

"What do you two want?" Piper asked impatiently at the two who as huffing and puffing at the run.

"Our cabin suddenly came down too; we don't know why it was a later collapse then the others." Castor said before falling to the ground.

"You're telling me this because…" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can tell Annabeth of course!" the two said and Piper punched them hard in the stomach leaving them writhing on the ground in pain.

"Go tell her yourself!" Piper shouted as she once again stomped away but couldn't help but think what happened to Dionysus.

Dionysus sneezed as he looked around his very dark prison, something had caught him but he didn't know what, he hoped the others will come help him soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Lady Mikari, is this structure ok for Hestia? I'm afraid that something will burn and the building will collapse." Zoe asked as she handed a blueprint to an upside-down Mikari who was building Apollo's little 3 story house.

"Let me see…Mikari said as she hammered in a nail with one hand while holding the blueprint with the other, "You could substitute this part with steel and that part with copper so it holds this part over here and there."

"I see, thank you, I need to go to Leo to see if we can collect some of that in the mines below." Zoe said and walked away.

"Um…hi?" a timid voice asked nervously and Mikari turned to see a boy about the same age as Percy.

"What do you need? You are not part of this area are you?" Mikari asked.

"Um, I'm from Camp Half-Blood, I sorta…ran away. My name is Malcolm." Malcolm said and held out a hand to Mikari who stared at him suspiciously before shaking his hand.

Mikari took a large breath and screamed in a high pitched voice, _**"PERCY COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"**_

Malcolm winced at the sound and Percy appeared in an instant, "Yeah? Oh…hey Malcolm…"

"Malcolm is from your camp right? Take care of him and tell me if he should stay or not. I'm busy right now and you're on break for 3 hours anyways." Mikari requested.

"Oh, sweet, ok, I'll report to you in 3 hours or sooner then _ **Lady**_ Mikari." Percy said, making sure to add the Lady which got him a wrench to the stomach.

"Just go Jackson." Mikari growled making sure Percy knew she was serious by using his last name.

"Yes yes." Percy said and dragged Malcolm away from the angry girl.

"Percy, what's going on? Who's she? Where are we? Is the others here too? What's going on? What happened at camp?" Malcolm asked rapidly.

"We're building house, she's Mikari Flare, we're in the forest dummy, the others are here too, I already answered that question, and I don't know." Percy said just as fast nonchalantly.

Malcolm looked sheepish that he accidentally asked the same question twice, "Oh."

Percy laughed it off before stopping and taking a bracelet off a pedestal next to the barrier, "No worries, hold on, wear this really quick."

Malcolm slipped it on in confusion, "Percy wha-" Malcolm yelped when he looked up and saw Percy in his face with a dead serious look, "Malcolm, can I trust you?"

"Y-Yeah." Malcolm stuttered.

"Why did you come here?" Percy asked.

"Because ever since you left camp Danny, Annabeth, and Piper was practically ruling over camp and I hated it there and I decide that if you guys came out here and survived then maybe I can join you." Malcolm said.

Percy relaxed with a bright smile, "Good! And of course we'd let you join us! Now take off that bracelet before you die from it."

"What?!" Malcolm yelped and hastily took off the bracelet and practically threw it on the pedestal before glaring at Percy who was laughing at him.

"Ok now! You have to take the oath before I show you around; I'll inform Mikari about you coming in." Percy said.

"Oath?" Malcolm asked questionly.

"Yup." Percy said cheerfully and repeated what Mikari said to him before in a calm tone and afterwards so did Malcolm.

"Ok! Come in! Come in!" Percy said excitingly as he motioned for Malcolm to come over.

"Come in?" Malcolm asked in confusion, that part looked exactly the same so go into where?"

"You'll see once you come in!" Percy said and Malcolm didn't know what to do except step forward to see a community of sorts.

"Whoa…what is this?" Malcolm asked in a whisper but Percy heard it anyways and said with a huge smile, "Welcome to what I dub, 'Wonderland of Confusion'!"

Malcolm couldn't help but deadpan at Percy's naming sense, "Wonderland of Confusion. Really Percy?"

"Yes!" Percy said, "Like it?"

Malcolm face palmed, "Percy, that's horrible."

Percy deflated before popping right back up, "Well let's show you around and then maybe you'll get it."

"Sure?" Malcolm said like a question before he was promptly pulled off with Percy chattering away, he was relieved that Percy seemed to be happier here, hopefully he would be too.

"Oh! Percy!" a man called out and walked over to the two, "Can you tell Mikari that the radish harvest is successful and that we already stored them for her? I need to go take care of Mrs. Wineca's twin babies since they left to feed the animals."

"I will Jaron! Hope you have fun watching over those troublemakers." Percy said with amusement in his eyes.

The two looked at him and Malcolm's eyes widened in recognition, "Dad?"

The man's eyes widened in recognition also, "Mal…colm?"


End file.
